tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjineer
'''Ninjineer,' or Ninjie, is a ninja (or ninja wannabe) dark-BLU Engineer TF2 Freak created by YouTube user LE-the-Creator. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=N4i-cvK8s90 Fireworks Factory], from Spyro 3. Appearance and Personality Ninjineer wears an alternative version of typical Engineer attire that's almost completely dark blue and has a gear symbol on each sleeve. He is fitted with a pair of Deus Specs and a Gunslinger. Ninjie is a quite lively, energetic and optimistic Freak. He's an outstanding fighter, and due to his good nature he uses these powers for good purposes, such as training, enjoying a good combat (something he really likes) or helping his people. He doesn't kill nearly as often as most other Freaks do. His best friend is Heavy Sumo Guy. Powers and Abilities Ninjineer is a very cunning warrior and martial artist, specializing in knocking foes out of consciousness. He is extremely nimble and fast, which allows him to avoid powerful attacks of slower opponents. On top of that, he tends to be a tricky opponent to face, given his agility, quick-thinking, and vast amount of tools and abilities, which he can utilize in many different ways. To avoid being seen by hostile Freaks, Ninjie can disguise himself as an inanimate object, such as a rock, a box, a barrel, etc., but he's unable to disguise as another living entity, or move while disguised. Furthermore, if anything comes in contact with the disguised ninja, the disguise will vanish instantly. Ninjineer carries several smoke bombs with him all the time. He uses them to impair the enemy's vision, avoid an attack or gain time to get into different position. For long-range combat, Ninjie is armed with gears that he throws like shuriken stars. He is capable of throwing them with unmatched accuracy, and they prove to be effective at knocking out weaker foes or slowing down tougher ones. However, these are rarely lethal enough to kill on their own. They are often used by Ninjie to disable machinery, including but not limited to fellow Engineers' buildings. These do no harm to machines though; they simply make them unable to function. However, they are much harder to remove than a Spy's Sapper. The Ninja Cable, kept inside his modified Gunslinger, is arguably Ninjineer's most helpful tool. It can be used either to move fast over big distances and to make giant leaps. It can also grab things which are out of Ninjie's regular reach. For offensive use, the Ninja Cable can also be used to grab a relatively light enemy and effectively turn him or her into a living punching bag. Ninjineer's has a lot of strength in his right arm, thanks to his Gunslinger. He can lift heavy objects without much strain and punch with force that exceeds the capabilities of most humans. Also, his mechanical hand feels no pain and is very resilient, allowing Ninjineer to use it for blocking dangerous attacks that he normally couldn't (bullets, blades, etc.). However, all of this is limited to his right hand, and his left hand and arm are significantly weaker. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite his excellent fitness, Ninjineer's defenses are pretty fragile compared with other TF2 Freaks, being about as tough as the average human. *His Ninja Cable can be easily cut by a sharp object such as a blade or an axe. If cut while Ninjie is swinging with it, things could go very wrong. *Despite being a (self-proclaimed) ninja, Ninjie doesn't kill very often, unlike most other TF2 Freaks (mostly due to moral restraint, but also due to lacking destructive power). This might put him in a bit of trouble when faced with an enemy that could not be simply knocked unconscious. He is more likely to flee than kill, but he will attempt to kill if necessary. Trivia *Ninjineer originally lacked The Deus Specs he wears. In his introduction video, the Deus Specs were caught by the Ninja Cable as a way to demonstrate that certain function. Ninjie put those on and decided to keep them. *Ninjineer's look has changed quite a bit since his conception. In his earliest stage he was a simple BLU Engineer with a Gunslinger and a large gear on his back. Since then, he has ditched the gear, gotten a pair of Deus Specs, and received a skin made specifically for him. The custom model is available for download here. *Ninjineer's battle cry sounds identical to a Vagineer howl, which may frighten his enemies and make them believe that they are being stalked by a monster far more vicious/deadly than Ninjineer. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *TF2 Freak Fight, Seeman VS Dic Soupcan *Introducing Ninjineer By the community *Operation: Vagineer *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 *Freak Fortress 2 Replay: Featuring Ninjineer! *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 3 - Ninjineer *Pyromancer Mini-Ventures: The Sadistic Pickles *Cameo* Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Engineers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by LE-the-Creator Category:Near-normal